


Uri the Caretaker

by Angelic_Xia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Days, Caretaking, Depression, Gen, Tricky Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/pseuds/Angelic_Xia
Summary: There are days when Hayato can’t even try. That’s when Uri steps up. Damn cat.





	Uri the Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



There were days when he didn’t feel like trying. Days when even the thought of his Juudaime waiting for him, worrying about him when he didn’t show up to school, didn’t meet him for study sessions, couldn’t be found at his usual park or café wasn’t enough to drag him further than his couch.

Guess what kind of day today was?

It was days like today when he was thankful for the roof over his head, the - admittedly nicer than he deserved - apartment his salary as a Vongola Guardian afforded him. He had a couch, and heating, and blankets, and heavy curtains he could use to shut out the world. He had everything he needed.

If only that damn cat would leave him alone.

“Uri. Go ‘way.” He wasn’t in the mood for anything. If she’d wanted to curl up with him, fine. He was happy to feed her Flames. But she was making a racket, and he groaned when the little tin dish rattled onto the coffee table.

“Nothing in the house, stupid cat. No food. Tomorrow. Don’t even need to eat. OW!” The nuisance bit him and wasn’t letting go. “Fine, fine, let go and I’ll even BRING you to the damn store, let you pick out whatever you want.”

He had to admit the little red-eyed demon could be adorable when she wasn’t hurting him. He threw on whatever was around - some random tee shirt and a pair of chemical-stained jeans he usually wore when he was messing with his explosives formulas and a pair of ratty sneakers - and nearly left his keys behind before a little brown paw grabbed them for him.

There was a conbini two streets down that Uri liked the food at, and the little cat made the most adorable noise as it came into view. “Ah, Gokudera! Come to feed the little lady?”

“Ah. Hey. Yeah. She wanted something different today. Damn nuisance.” At least the employees never said anything about him skipping school, or commented on the occasional lack of care towards his appearance. Or the fact that he bought human food for his cat.

“Okay, brat, what do you want?” He followed his box-cat through the store to the fridge section, pulling out the boxes she indicated - far more than she could eat, the spoiled thing, but it’s fine, he’d just eat what she didn’t, as usual. She also pointed out some things he didn’t even want to think about her trying to eat or drink, like canned coffee or a half-decent-tasting salad.

“Hmm, looks like a good set of meals. She’s got good taste for a cat.” And the clerk pulled out a pouch of bonito flakes. Why someone would keep those under the counter… “You’re such a pretty little thing. Here, Uri-chan.”

He gets home okay, didn’t see anyone he knew, and pulled out the package of assorted sashimi and nigiri. “Usual split, brat?” The mew was enough for him to pull the grilled eel (he hated eel, but the tuna and tamago that came with it were delicious and the seaweed salad was half-decent) out and dump it in the little tin dish Uri liked to eat out of. Another little mew had him pulling the egg off of one of the nigiri for her.

Uri hated silence on his bad days, so he ended up turning something on for her, some random thing about Amazon birds so she could watch the bright colors and movements. It ended up being pretty interesting, and he ate the salad and drank his can of coffee without really noticing.

It got late without him noticing, and he was pretty hungry, so he put the katsu curry udon into the microwave. It was then that the phone went off, and the damn cat had to step on the screen, answering the call. It was Juudaime, and it would be horribly rude to just hang up like he would have if it were the baseball idiot, so he answered a few questions.

Yes, he’s fine, just didn’t feel like dealing with the stupid teachers. Not like they could actually teach. Nothing happened. Uri was a brat. The microwave beeped and he heard a commotion on the other end of the phone, and Juudaime had to go, but not before making him promise to at least study with him tomorrow.

It was only as he was falling asleep that he let himself think about what the little box-cat was actually doing. She really did love him, didn’t she? Making him take care of himself like that. Making him talk to his friend to stop Juudaime worrying.

He smiled as she curled up next to his forehead and started purring. She really was the best.


End file.
